


Seekers

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Seekers [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi, Seeker Trines, Seeker culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: You don't touch a member of a trine without getting hurt in return.(Thundercracker is scary when fragged off.)





	Seekers

Heeled thrusters clicked loudly against the Nemesis' floor as the two seekers walked, the blue paint of the taller contrasted against the dark of the ship while the purple of the other almost blended in with their surroundings.

Skywarp carefully eyed the second of their trine. They've been searching and searching and still searched after they landed on this dirtball. But they finally found him, their trine leader and Skywarp was _ecstatic_ that their trine will finally be complete.

And it was hard being the only one to try to sate Thundercracker's coding.

Skywarp’s thoughts quickly came to a stop as Thundercracker did, the seekers waiting as the doors slid open to the main command center. The sight his optics landed on caused his wings to flick aggressively, standing straight and stiff parallel to the floor,  and his plating to flare, Skywarp bared his teeth and let his engines rumble in aggression.

It didn’t come close to being as intimidating as the loud growl from Thundercracker’s engine that echoed as the tall seeker stalked into the room, his thrusters echoing loudly with each aggressive step. Skywarp quickly followed, falling into step behind and slightly to the left as Thundercracker walked halfway in before stopping. ‘Warp’s wings quivered as he fought to keep them from dropping and pressing to his back in submission, cautiously keeping a few extra feet between them while carefully eyeing his larger mate as the jet's wings spread wide and high.

Thundercracker’s red optics were narrowed on the massive seeker that held Starscream, _his trine leader_ , by the neck. He bared his sharp denta and rumbled his engines in a warning. “Let. Him. Go” The shocked and surprised optics turning toward them was enough indication that none of the mechs present even heard them storm in. Which, considering how loud their engines were rumbling, was a surprise.

The light blue seeker eyed up the larger dark blue one across the room. Thundercracker could hear the scuffing thuds as Skywarp backed up even further as his wings flicked in a silent language toward the bulkier seeker. The yellow optics narrowed at him and wings flicked in a rude gesture, “And why should I listen to you?”

Skywarp’s wings slammed against his back with a loud clang and he shuffled backward even further as he felt the slight vibration through the air of Thundercracker’s unreleased ability. He cringed as his mates' engine rumbled even louder, the force of its rumble through the blue frame enough to cause the floor to vibrate. The purple seeker offhandedly noticed the other bots in the room take quite a few steps back.

 _“Because that is my trine leader you are threatening. Now. Put. Him. Down. Or I will tear off your servo myself.”_ Skywarp could practically hear engines stall at the words that left Thundercracker’s mouth.

 

The surprise and shock rippling through the ‘cons was enough for Starscream to be dropped, and he scuttled backward until he was a few feet from the thickly framed seeker before scrambling to his peds and rushing over to the newcomers. He brushed flared plating as he ducked under the blue seekers still spread wings and huddled close to the purple seeker, clawed servos gripping each other tightly.

Starscream looked away, locking optics with Skywarp. The purple seeker flicked his wings in a shrug before turning his attention back to Thundercracker, a move that Starscream followed. The protective flare in both of their EMFs was a balm to Starscream’s spark, his own field flared and meshed with theirs. It was a wonderful feeling, especially when he could feel the anger that was clouding Thundercracker’s field slowly dissipate with each tentative nudge.

The silver seeker didn’t have the best view hunched behind the larger seeker and so was unable to see the expression on Dreadwing’s faceplate as Thundercracker flicked and moved his wings in a _very_ rude comment and gesture. He sure did hear Skywarp’s and his own gasp. With one last offensive flick, Thundercracker spun on his thruster and strode over to where Skywarp and Starscream still huddled together. Without the rage that had filled his field buffetting against theirs, both shorter seekers perked up, wings flickering up and quivering slightly.

Skywarp pulled his servos from Starscream’s so he could loop their arms together and started pulling him toward the door with their large mates' presence following behind them at a more sedate pace now that the danger was dealt with.

“Your paint job looks like slag.” Starscream sputtered, gaping offended at Skywarp’s bright smile, “We are _so_ repainting you. And look! TC can put his new build skills to use! Your frame looks like it needs a redo.”  
  
“You are not reformatting my frame!” Starscream screeched, thrusters grinding against the floor as he was dragged away. The silver seeker knew without a doubt that his trine _knew_ him, knew that he was only putting up an act for the other Decepticons they were leaving behind. He could feel it in his spark, could feel _them_ in his spark. There was nothing more he could ask for at the moment.

Starscream, in millions of years, finally felt whole again.


End file.
